


never had nobody as sweet as you

by wrenhera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Osamu, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Subspace, Top Miya Atsumu, Twincest, older Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenhera/pseuds/wrenhera
Summary: Buying that apron was the best purchase Atsumu had ever made. It was cute, frilly, and pink—not something he’d typically seek out, but one that he knew his baby would love.Atsumu takes care of his baby.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107
Collections: Miyacest Gift Exchange





	never had nobody as sweet as you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Osamuskittycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osamuskittycat/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day! This was written as part of the Miyacest Gift Exchange for my wonderful friend, Cat! She asked for age gap and feminization, so I hope I did that justice, haha  
> This is honestly one of the cutest things I've ever written, it's like tooth-numbingly sweet. At least in my opinion lmao it is still pwp, so....

Buying that apron was the best purchase Atsumu had ever made. It was cute, frilly, and pink — not something he’d typically seek out, but one that he knew his baby would love.

He still remembered how his team had ribbed the hell out of him when Bokuto had accidentally seen the apron in his Amazon history, how they had spent days asking him “who’s the special lady?” and “when am I gonna meet her?” He hated lying, but it wasn’t like he could tell them the truth: it was for his boyfriend, or more accurately, his freshly 18-year-old little brother who had moved in with him right out of high school. Who he had sex with nearly daily. Who had practically become his live-in wife. 

Yeah, he was going to hell. 

The smell of food hit him as he walked through the door, something rich and savory that made his mouth water. Atsumu dumped his gym bag to the side of the entranceway, slid on his house slippers, and made his way to the kitchen. 

Osamu looked like something out of a wet dream. He was nearly naked, save his apron and a tiny pair of striped underwear that left half of his ass hanging out. He was humming to himself, quietly even though he still hadn’t noticed Atsumu was home yet, and stirring some rice with spices that sizzled in the pan. Osamu was so tiny, so lithe and cute and Atsumu couldn’t wait to get his hands on him. He rushed up behind him, pressing his chest against Osamu’s bare back and slipping his hands underneath the apron. 

Osamu startled, nearly tossing the rice up at Atsumu’s face before getting a better handle on the pan and turning down the heat so that he wouldn’t burn them. “Ya nearly gave me a heart attack, ‘Tsumu,” he said, huffing out an adorable little sigh. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Atsumu mumbled into his hair, “ya just looked so cute, I couldn’t help myself.” His hands roamed under the apron, fingertips lightly brushing up and down Osamu’s chest. “You can keep cookin’, I can keep myself occupied.” 

Osamu hesitated, but soon enough he turned up the heat and continued making them food. Atsumu let him get back into his groove, waiting until he had nearly forgotten Atsumu was holding him before Atsumu slowly started sliding his hands up. He settled them on Osamu’s chest, squeezing his tits softly and rolling his thumbs over his nipples. 

“Tsumu-” Osamu started, but was cut off by a little squeak as Atsumu moved his thumbs in just the right way. 

“Can you still cook like this?” Atsumu said, his voice feeling deeper than it usually did. 

Osamu rested his head back against Atsumu’s chest for a moment, closing his eyes as he tried to gain control over himself again, then took a breath and nodded. He focused as hard as he could on not burning the food or them as Atsumu continued massaging his chest. He squirmed and pressed his ass against Atsumu’s crotch, earning a hard pinch. 

“Is my baby really this turned on from just me playing with his tits? God, you’re such a little slut.” He moved one hand to grip Osamu’s hip, pulling them completely flush with his cock, which was straining hard against his gym shorts. To his surprise, he felt something solid pressing against his dick. He slipped his hand under Osamu’s panties and was delighted to feel the cool plastic of the heart-shaped plug Atsumu had recently bought for him. He gave it a gentle tug and felt Osamu go rigid against him.

“A- Atsumu,” Osamu moaned as he tried to turn around for a kiss, but Atsumu just grabbed his face and pointed it toward the food. 

“Shh, just finish cookin’ for us. Be a good little wife for me, yeah?” 

Osamu nodded and bit his lip, trying his hardest to stifle his little whimpers as he finished up the fried rice to go alongside their meal and Atsumu continued toying with the plug and his tits. He turned the burner off and plated the food, shuddering. Atsumu smirked, pushing the plates to the side and bending him over the countertop. 

“Ah! ‘Tsumu…” Osamu gasped. Atsumu quickly pulled down Osamu’s panties, marveling at how they caught for a second on the swell of his cute little ass. Osamu’s dick was pressing up hard and leaking against the counter, his hips twitching as he barely restrained himself from rutting up against it. Atsumu kept one hand bracing Osamu to the counter while he used the other to spread Osamu’s cheeks. He wanted to get a better look at the plug, a jewel-like heart which glinted a rosy pink in the fluorescent lights of the kitchen. 

“Aw, baby, you prepared yourself for me? Got your cunt all nice and wet?” 

“Mm… yeah, ‘Tsumu-nii…” Osamu kept his face hidden. Atsumu could imagine the flush in his face well. He gripped Osamu’s throat, forcing his head back as he started easing out the plug with his other hand. He didn’t apply much pressure, but he loved the feeling of Osamu swallowing and whining against his palm as the plug slowly stretched his ass. He bent down to kiss Osamu as he tossed the plug on the ground behind him. It was a messy kiss — Osamu had never really learned how to kiss properly, but he was learning quickly — and he moaned raggedly into Atsumu’s mouth as Atsumu brushed his thumb against his hole. 

The angle was a bit too awkward and Atsumu was starting to miss seeing his baby’s face, so he pulled away all at once. He cut off the start of Osamu’s whine by hoisting him up over his shoulder, carrying him to the tiny hallway outside of the kitchen, and pushing him against the wall. He hooked his arms under Osamu’s legs and lifted him so that he supported nearly all of Osamu’s weight with his arms alone. 

Osamu locked his legs around Atsumu’s back and pulled him in desperately. The apron covered up Osamu’s dick, but Atsumu could see a wet patch slowly growing in the fabric. “Tsumu-nii, please, please, I wanna- I need-”

“What do ya want, princess?” 

“Fuck me, please, I wanna be good. Lemme make you feel good, please, I wanna feel you inside me,” he babbled, his mouth running now that Atsumu had let it. 

“Yeah, baby? Ya wanna be a good little cocksleeve?” 

“F-fuck, yes, please, I wanna be a good girl, ‘Tsumu-nii…” 

That was all Atsumu needed to hear, so he lined up his cock and let Osamu sink down onto him. He was still slick and ready for Atsumu, but his tiny body was still not meant to take such big dicks. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight baby, such a good girl for me,” Atsumu said, letting his forehead fall against the wall. He kissed Osamu’s neck, biting down every so often as he picked up the pace, bouncing Osamu on his cock. Osamu moaned loudly, nearly screaming as Atsumu used him to get off. 

“Tsumu-nii, it feels so good, you’re so big!” Osamu felt his consciousness going fuzzy at the edges. Knowing how easily Atsumu could pick him up and  _ use him _ , on top of how good Atsumu felt inside of him, was driving him crazy. 

“That’s my baby,” Atsumu said, “so good, taking me so well.” He was so close, but he could tell Osamu was starting to slip away, and he always loved cumming inside when Osamu was fully in subspace. He made cute noises. “You’re such a good girl, just let me take care of you.” 

Soon the grip around his neck loosened and Osamu’s loud moans died out. He looked absolutely euphoric, still making little noises as he bobbed on Atsumu’s cock, but too blissed out to really do anything else. It didn’t take long for Atsumu to cum, thrusting one last time as deep as he could in his baby girl. Once Atsumu had come to, he pulled out and gently laid Osamu on the floor. 

Osamu looked gorgeous, his chest heaving and his face flushed so red. His apron was pushed up out of the way so Atsumu could finally see his little cock, so hard against Osamu’s soft stomach. His thighs glistened with cum and lube. He was so perfect. 

He whined as Atsumu took his cock in his hand, reaching his arms up sluggishly and making little grabby motions. Atsumu chuckled and bent down to let Osamu hold him, still stroking Osamu’s cock gently. Osamu made needy sounds as he rocked into Atsumu’s fist, going completely silent as he came. He held on tight to Atsumu, who was careful not to rest his entire weight on Osamu. 

“Was that alright, Osamu?” 

“Mmm, yeah ‘Tsumu… so good...” Osamu mumbled. Words felt funny on his tongue. He felt all tingly and yet somehow so relaxed, his eyes slipping closed. 

After a few minutes, Atsumu peeled the apron off of Osamu, scooped up him into his arms, and carried him to the bathroom. He managed to turn on the bath one-handed, then settled into it while letting Osamu continue nuzzling him. Osamu would come back to himself inevitably, and he’d be happy to have a nice bath.

It didn’t matter if his team would never understand. Atsumu loved his baby more than anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you were curious, the title is from Sweet Tooth by cavetown!
> 
> I hope you liked the fic Cat 🥺🥺🥺


End file.
